When camping or partaking in other outdoor activities having ready access to water may be a significant concern. This document relates to a rainwater recycling system and related method for recycling rainwater. The system and method provide for the collecting of rainwater through a rainwater collector provided on the motor vehicle. That rainwater is stored in a reservoir where it may be heated for showering or other purposes as well as filtered prior to use.